HTTYD What If's?
by Splendid Skye XIII
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I decided to write just for fun. Mostly Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, but might bring in others later on. First fanfic, so please be nice. Rated T just in case and to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I was just thinking about all those broken and bent swords at the beginning of the movie and thought "What if Hiccup _had_ stabbed Toothless and nothing happened?" So, here it is. **

Hiccup looked down at the Night Fury at his feet. He raised his dagger over his head and began talking to himself to steady himself for the final blow.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm- I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking."

He looked down at the dragon. "I AM A VIKING!"

And with that, he slammed the knife down towards the Night Fury's heart.

There was a loud CRACK! For a moment the forest went silent then a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter came from the dragon.

Hiccup stared at the broken dagger in his hands. "Oh, come on."

**This one takes place at the end of the movie when Hiccup gets up and finds out he has only one leg.**

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said as he collapsed only to be caught by his beat friend Toothless, a night fury. Leaning on him for support, they walked to the door. Opening it, he was confronted by the roar of a Monstrous Nightmare. He quickly slammed the door shut.

"Toothless, wait here." He pulled the door open again, a bit more slowly this time, and was greeted with the sight of Berk, filled with dragons and people alike.

"I knew it, I'm dead." He turned as someone came up behind him.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoik the Vast chuckled slightly as he put one hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

"I, umm…well," He was interrupted by someone shoving their way through the crowd that had gathered when he came out.

She walked straight up to him and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"That was for scaring me." But she never got any further. Her punch knocked Hiccup off-balance, throwing all his weight onto his prosthetic foot and twisting it slightly. With a scream of pain, Hiccup collapsed onto the ground, hitting his head on a rock, ensuring he was promptly knocked unconscious. Again. Everyone gasped, looking at the prone form of Hiccup in worry, until Stoik pronounced that he was fine, just unconscious. Then they all turned to Astrid.

"Uhh…I've got to go do…uh, some…stuff. Yeah, stuff. Umm, yeah, see ya later!" And she quickly turned and ran off in embarrassment.

**He, he, he! What do you think? Should I quit, should I continue, should I go hide under a rock? It would be nice if you would tell me (hint, hint). Also, if you have an idea of something funny you would like to see but are too lazy to do it yourself, tell me (nudge, nudge). And finally, this is my first ever fanfic, so **_**please **_**be nice, but don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong (HEY LOOK AT THAT BUTTON!). **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_**- Hi again! I can't believe it! Chapter 1 hasn't been up for that long, and it already has six reviews, three favorites, and two story alerts! Wow! Thanks, I love you guys! And extra thanks to the following for reviewing: snow bunny rabbit, ****Sential, Calm-Waters**, **.4ever2010, ****Victoria62015****, and glitterthorn. This time, I'm going to use an ideas from reviewers to write most of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks How to train your Dragon. That honor belongs to Cressida Cowell.**

**This is another one with Astrid! It is set at the final match between Hiccup and Astrid. Idea from snow bunny rabbit. Enjoy!**

Astrid rolled behind a wooden wall, adrenaline pumping through her veins, waiting for the Gronkle to get closer before she struck. She was so focused; it took her a few moments to realize that she was right next to Hiccup. Hearing the Gronkle approaching, she quickly grabbed the edge of his shield and shoved it down, getting in close to his face.

"Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing." She quickly rolled off to the side and backwards, away from Hiccup and the Gronkle. She faintly heard Hiccup's reply of: "Of course, by all means, go ahead." Satisfied that he would be staying out of the way, she took a look over the top of the low wooden wall she was crouched down behind, locating the Gronkle and planning her attack. Quickly moving forward, she dropped and rolled to the side, avoiding being seen by the dragon. Moving forward in this fashion, she quickly got close enough to it to make a move. Steeling herself, she quietly whispered to herself, "This time, this time for sure."

Leaping up from her hiding spot, she charged, yelling and vaulting over a few of the low walls, axe in the throwing position. She was almost there, just one more wall to go, and then she would be there. She swung her axe back to throw, leaping over the last wall, ready to strike… and the bottom edge of her axe caught on the top of one of the walls, effectively stopping her charge. Her feet however, did not stop and with a surprised yelp, she fell flat on her back, knocking the air out of her.

She laid there, slightly dazed, thinking; '_Hey, look at that lumpy cloud. It looks just like a Gronkle! Big fat lumpy Gronkle. Hey, look at that, there's another one! It's a whole family of Gronkles. Aww, that's cute. I wonder why they're all white. That's right, they're all cloud Gronkles! Hehehe, That's funny. And that little baby cloud Gronkle is so cuuute! Wait, what did I just say! Dragons aren't cute they're ugly monstrous mindless killing brutes, and Gronkles are no exception. Wait a minute, Gronkle!_' She jumped back up and looked around wildly. Hearing a slight clatter behind her, she whirled around and saw the Gronkle lolling on the ground, and Hiccup standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"NO! NO YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL RAT EATING SLUDGE BUCKET!"

**This one is a Hiccup mishap, set at the beginning of the movie, just after he shoots down Toothless. It's actually a two-in-one, so you're lucky! The first came from Calm-Waters, and the second came from my great, creative, brilliant, brain. =P **

"I…I hit it. Yes! Did anyone see that?" Shouted Hiccup as the realization that he had just hit a Night Fury, the terror of the Vikings, the one nobody had ever seen, and he had just shot it down. His joy was short lived as he heard a loud _**crunch**_ and a low growl coming from behind him. Turning, his fears were confirmed as he saw a Monstrous Nightmare standing on what was left of his bola cannon.

"Except for you…" Hearing nothing but another growl from the dragon in front of him, he continued, "…I guess not." Taking a deep breath, he then did what nobody else would do in his place. Turning around again, he took a deep breath, and started screaming and running for his life. Stoik, at the bottom of a hill, was busy keeping three Nadders under a net with a few other Vikings, looked up at the strange sound coming from the edge of the village at the top of the hill, but only saw the tip of a dragons tail whisk behind a building. Deciding it was nothing; he turned his attention back to the problems under the net.

Hiccup had a different opinion on that though, as he ran through the village as fast as he could, trying to escape from the Nightmare without getting killed. Ducking between houses and sheds, he finally ended up running down a small alley, with the Nightmare right behind him. Finding that this was a dead end, Hiccup turned, panicking, only to find the dragon stuck in the narrow entrance, wiggling madly trying to get out. Hiccup started laughing, but quickly stopped when the Nightmare blew a stream of fire at him, burning down a wall beside him, then lighting itself on fire, burning down the sides of the alley and charging straight at Hiccup. Thinking quickly, he jumped through the hole in the wall beside him and ran through the house, racing out the front door. Turning around, he didn't see the dragon anywhere. Puffing up his chest, he pulled a microphone out from under his vest and began making a broadcast to the village in his best announcer voice.

"And Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III out-thinks yet another dragon, proving that he is far superior in all ways. He then…eeeek!" Dropping the microphone, he turned to see the Monstrous Nightmare, not giving up so easily, smashing through the house Hiccup had just come out of a second ago, and spotting Hiccup, promptly went after him. Hiccup started running again, this time shouting

"Odin, why me! Why is it always me! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" dodging around several Vikings, who were to slow to hit the Nightmare as it raced past. Running into the center of the town, he ducked behind one of the huge torch posts, hoping the dragon wouldn't notice him and go past. Of course, no such luck. It saw his leg going behind the pole, and promptly blasted it, burning away half the pole and quickly eating at the rest of it.

Hiccup cringed when the fire swirled around him, hoping someone would find him soon and get rid of this dragon before it got rid of him. Lucky for him, someone did come. And that someone was no other than Stoik himself. He came charging in, slamming the Nightmare's head into the ground, and ended with a roll that placed him right in front of the dragon. It gave a short roar, than tried to blast him away like he had several other Vikings before. However, it didn't happen. Instead, all that came out was a small splatter of the thick, gel-like fire that was one of the things that marked it a Monstrous Nightmare. Stoik chuckled at it.

"Heh, yer'e all out." And with that, he promptly began pounding merrily away on its head and neck. After a few good, solid thwacks, it gave up and with another short roar, it flew away. Stoik gave a small snort, and turned around, looking for another target, when he realized that the torch pole was burned completely through, and falling. Towards him. Just before it hit him he shouted out: "**HICCUP!**" A small voice came from where the pole had been, saying;

"Sorry…Dad." Then everything went black.

**Well, what do you think? Was it better, worse, smart, stupid, genius, idiocy, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry… I'm getting off topic, aren't I. Oh well, sorry. That happens sometimes. But anyway, thanks for reading, and please review. This chapter got up because I got a new review, and I was so happy, I sat down and wrote the rest of this chapter. So please, review. It will get new chapter up sooner, and it just makes my day to log on and see new reviews waiting for me. So, once again…**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here I am again, after a looong time, for which I don't really have a reason. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas and motivation for this story, so unless you do something about the situation *cough**_**review**_**cough* I might end up abandoning this altogether. So to prove that this isn't just a notice, here's a little situation to help give you reasons to help me out. (As in the word **_**review**_**.)**

"I'm so…leaving. We're leaving. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever. O.K., let's see…" The sound of a rock scraping harshly against metal brought Hiccup out of his musings. Jumping back he was surprised to se Astrid sitting on top of a small boulder. Trying to keep cool, he began talking. "Astrid! Hey, umm, what are you doing here?" Astrid dropped the rock she was holding and stood up. Twirling her axe in one hand, she jumped lightly down off the stone and started marching toward Hiccup.

"O.K., start talking. No one just gets as good as you do, especially you. Start talking. Are you training with someone?" Hiccup began backing up nervously while stammering out answers. "Um, training? No, I'm not…" Astrid grabbed one of the straps on his riding harness and almost lifted him off the ground.

"It better not involve this!" Hiccup started trying to maneuver toward the exit, hoping to get Astrid out before she found Toothless

"I know, this looks really bad, but this is…" Astrid heard something behind Hiccup and grabbed the leather thing he was wearing, shoved him out of the way, and began walking forwards past him. Hiccup jumped back up and ran in front of her saying: "You're right, you're right, you're right. I've been making…outfits! Yeah, so, you got me, go ahead, drag me back…Ow!" Astrid knocked him over onto the ground. "Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies." Before Hiccup could get up, Astrid dropped her axe, handle first, right onto Hiccup's gut.

"And that's for everything else." Hearing a rather loud crunch in front of her, she looked up, and saw the last thing she expected. A dragon. A dragon she had never seen before. A dragon that she had never even read about. As far as she knew, it could be a Night Fury. She gasped. She heard Hiccup's voice behind her, but it had changed, and was now colder than ice, and harder than stone saying,

"Now you know. That is a Night Fury. The one I shot down. The one nobody believed in. And it will be the last thing you will ever see. Toothless, fire." Astrid barely had time to scream before the dragon lifted its head, took a deep breath, and fired a purple shot at her. Not even ashes remained behind.

And thus the reign of Hiccup the Dragon Master began.

And there you are. So, do you think I should keep going, write something else, or just stop writing altogether? Why don't you review and tell me? (hint hint) Well then, hope to hear from you soon! And by the way, I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters, dragons, storyline, producers, writer, or editors. Just this strange little fan-fic that doesn't seem to be getting anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_** Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of HTTYD What Ifs? I've been away for a while, I apologize for that, but I'm back! So, before we begin, I'd like to thank Snow Bunny Rabbit, just me (), Quille, _, and _ for reviewing. Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own HTTYD or anything to do with it. I do however own several very nice pictures of Night Furies, drawn by myself. Awesome, aren't I.**

**This is set at the Terrible Terror dragon training scene, and was suggested by the reviewer Quille. Let's get this story started!**

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber's accented voice rang out through the stone training ring as a large log being used as a lock to keep one of the huge dragon pens built into the walls of the ring shut lifted, releasing the monster within. Or in this case, a small flap about a foot across swung open on the bottom of the door, revealing a tiny green dragon that could barely pass off as dangerous, at least in looks. Tuffnut snorted.

"Heh! It's like the size of my…" Whatever he was about to say, the world will never know, because in that space of time, the terror launched itself at him…or rather, his helmet. It grabbed onto one of the long horns sticking out of the side with it's tail, spinning it around two or three times on his head while letting out a high pitched shriek that if anyone had bothered to listened to, sounded something like a "WHHEEEEEEE!".

Abruptly letting go of the helmet, it shot off through the air (leaving a slightly dizzy Tuffnut behind) and slammed straight into Astrid's face at high speeds, knocking her over in a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, and the others got over their shock at what just happened, they were treated to the sight of Astrid with a Terror sitting on her face, happily chewing on her nose. She sat there for a moment, eyes crossing in an attempt to se the dragon properly, then tried to slap it off with the back of her hand. The Terror simply wriggled over to one side, and before she could stop herself, Astrid slapped herself, hard, in the face.

The others stared, then started laughing at her, which led to her getting ever madder then she already was and started hitting out at the tiny nuisance on her face as hard as she could, and missing every time. As much as Hiccup was enjoying the double show of Astrid punching herself in the face repeatedly, and loosing a fight to something smaller then him, he decided enough was enough and rubbed some of the dirt off of the metal center of his shield, polishing it up enough to have a little spot of light reflect off of it and onto the ground. Approaching Astrid carefully, he flashed the light in front of the Terror several times, catching it's attention and causing it to leave the dodging game to play the 'follow the shiny' game.

Hiccup quickly led the small dragon back to it's holding pen and directed it through the tiny trap-door at the bottom, kicking it shut and holding it there before turning to the rest of the trainees with a small smirk. By now Astrid had recovered and half-staggered back over to the rest of the group. Tuffnut gave a small grin and turned away from Astrid and toward the others before announcing in a rather obnoxious tone of voice:

"Wow, he's better than she'll ever be." This comment earned him a fist swung at his head, but alas; his helmet was still tilted and crooked from the Terror's "attack", so she just managed hit her hand on the front of his helmet, that was now on the side of his head and hanging over one ear. This was the last straw for her, and with an incomprehensible shout of anger, she slammed her axe onto the ground with enough force to crack the blade, and stormed off, yanking on her hair and muttering some rather un-lady like words under her breath.

Later that day…

"Fine Toothless, you win." Hiccup sighed. "Nothing but the best cod and salmon for the next two weeks." Toothless gave his signature grin, and scratched something in the dirt. "Yeah, you are a genius, I have to give you that. But man, I thought for sure it was going to take at least another week!" The dragon just snorted.

And here we are with another presentation by me, the author, who owns HTTYD! *hides behind desk as lawyers (think Agents from the Matrix) storm in* OK, OK, I don't own it! I don't own it! I just own a slight sugar rush! Oh and Quille gave me the idea. *sighs in relief as lawyers leave* It's set when Hiccup and Toothless first meet and Hiccup gives him a fish, but gets something else in return…

Hiccup watched in a mixture of fear, awe and slight disbelief as the mightiest of all dragons known to Viking-kind inched forwards like a stray cat being offered scraps.

"Heh, toothless. Could've sworn you had…" Razor sharp teeth shot out of previously empty gums and the sleek black dragon shot his head forward and snatched the fish out of Hiccup's hands before he could do anything more than blink in surprise as the dragon bit the fish in half, swallowing the head and flipping the tail up into the air over it's head before catching and swallowing that, too. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in a whisper, finishing the sentence he had started a few seconds ago. "…teeth."

Licking its lips and giving the human standing in front of it a sniff, the dragon could still smell the delicious scent of fish coming off of him and began walking towards him, confidant in the fact that the human had no more weapons with him and besides, he was still hungry.

Hiccup jumped back slightly as the Night Fury began stalking forward, eyes narrowed and sniffing, as if wondering if he would be worth eating. He began stumbling backwards as the dragon continued to advance, but before long stumbled over a bump in the ground and fell over backwards, scrabbling back until he felt his back bump into a small boulder on the ground behind him. Unable to move, but for some reason also seemingly unable to look away from those great green eyes, he winced as the dragon's face came up close to his, those reptilian eyes silently asking a question that he somehow seemed to understand. And when the answer came, it came in a barely audible whisper.

"I, I don't have anymore." Seemingly satisfied with this answer, the black-scaled monster backed up a few steps, then turned, walked several yards way, and went behind another of the large rocks scattered over the tiny valley's floor. Hiccup sat up straighter and tried to see around the edge of the rock that was hiding the head and front half of the dragon in front of him without leaving his position. A sudden blast of blue fire erupted from behind the dragon's rock, and Hiccup instinctively curled into a tight ball, hands over his head, not daring to look up until he heard heavy footsteps approaching him, and then stopping right in front of him. Chancing a peek from between his knees, he was met with the strangest thing he had ever seen in his life. In front of him was the greatest dragon of all time, a creature from a Viking's worst nightmare, standing in front of him on its back feet, and in its front paws was a metal tray on which rested…

"A tea set?"

So, what do you think? (And yes, you're right, this is another shameless beg for reviews. But what can I say? I _loooooooovvveeee_ them.) If I get less than two (See? Not very many!) reviews in two weeks (look how generous I'm being :} ) than I'm going to consider this story (if you can call it that) boring to everyone else and stop writing it (OK, I'm shutting up now).

But before you go, as an extra apology for making you wait this long, here's something that popped into my head one day but didn't bother writing out in full. May I present a glorious creation of my strange mind, a masterpiece of bad writing, a… (gets pelted by disgruntled fans screaming "Get on with it!") Fine then. *grumps to self* May I present…*strikes dramatic pose as dramatic music plays* SOMETHING TOTALLY STUPID AND RANDOM!

Toothless: "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Are you here to kill me? Oh, that'll be fun! Come on! Gotta catch me first! Haha! Too slow! WHEEEEE HEEEEEE! Ah hahaha! Oh, boy, this is fun! Let's play hide and seek! Can we please! Awww, pretty please? Awwww, You're a meanie! I hate you! But that's ok! We can still play! Let's play tag then! That's my favoroute! How about twister? Can we play that? It's my favoutite! But not chess. I suck at that. Well, how about it? Are we going to play go fish or not! Race you to that tree! Oh, hang on a minute; I have to go to the bathroom. Wait right there! I'll be right back! Oh, hey! Never mind! I didn't have to after all. Sorry! Hey, do know how to play poker? I want to learn how 'cause my mommy told me it was bad. Can you teach me anyway? Ooh, ooh, let's be best friends! Can we watch a movie? I'm bored. Can we play?

Hiccup: Uhhh…

Toothless: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Hang on a second. Ok, now come over and do your Viking can't-kill-a-dragon thing. Shutting up now.

_P.S. Look at that secret, mysterious button that I'm not supposed to tell you about!_

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
